ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Geed Identity
is the 11th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on September 16th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story941 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Geed Identity" Synopsis Fukuide Kei decides to make his move and confronts Riku, revealing the truth behind his origins and the nature of their conflict. Plot One day, Kei Fukuide is seen conversing with his editor, discussing the events that will happen in his next planned book. Unaware to his editor, he intends on using the Ultra and Monster Capsules and creating some of his own using an element known as "Carellen." As his editor leaves though, Kei takes on a mental astral state and is confronted by none other than Ultraman Belial! Kei reports to him that Riku has acquired the Ultraman Zero capsule, revealing that only one more capsule is needed for their next plan to go in motion, which pleases Belial. However, their time is cut short when the Alien Storm learns that someone is eavesdropping on their conversation. Once the editor returns to take more notes, Kei notices that he's wearing a transmitter, exposing him as an agent for AIB to learn of Belial's whereabouts. Upon destroying the transmitter, the other agents in the vicinity, who were all spies from AIB, are paralyzed by the noise of the transmitter's destruction. Kei then tells his editor that he is cancelling his book series only to kill him in cold blood shortly after. Later, Leito is seen hurrying off to an important business meeting, only to be apprehended by Moa and Zena instead. Leiito is panicked by his captors, but Zero takes over and demands to know what they want. Zena informs the Ultra that before Kei attacked their spies, AIB managed to discover the location of Belial's hideout and that they want the Ultra to dispose of him. Zero asks why they didn't ask Geed to go instead, only for Zena to rebute that Geed's reputation is still divided in AIB, and that they do not trust him yet to take out the job. With no other choice, Zero fights with Leito for control over his body (whom the latter is persistant about attending his meeting) but the Ultra wins control and transforms into Ultraman Zero to fight Belial's hideout. As for Riku and the gang, Riku is seen excitedly taking home a recently-purchased PS4, only to be confronted and threatened by Laiha into returning it (Riku was originally suppose to buy groceries instead.) While returning home though, Riku ponders on whether or not he should speak to Zero about his connection to Belial. Suddenly while conversing, a laser appears above Laiha's head and the gang gets on the offensive when they learn that they are being targetted by a Sniper! While looking for the sniper, Riku and Laiha are both confronted by Kei himself! With Laiha unable to move in fear of being shot at (or the other people around them should she fight back,) Kei takes the time to reveal Riku's past to him: 19 years ago, Ultraman Belial had desired to collect the Ultra Capsules and use their power as his own. However because the Little Stars can only be transferred to an Ultra, and because Belial was too corrupt and feared to be trusted by anyone, the evil Ultra recruited the Kei to create a lifeform that utilized some of Belial's own generic structure. That lifeform was none other than Riku himself! Riku is shocked and appauled by what his origins are, while Kei attempts to take advantage of his helplessness by demanding that he hand over the Ultra Capsules, otherwise Laiha will be shot by the sniper: an Alien Bud. Fortunately, Pega is already on the scene and he ambushes the Sniper, forcing them to fight while Laiha escapes. Disappointed by Riku's refusal to cooperate, Kei takes matters into his own hands and his using his Riser, Kei takes out two more Monster Capsules, this time of King Joe and Zetton. Fusing with them, Kei transforms into a new Fusion Beast named Pedanium Zetton! Riku immediately transforms into Ultraman Geed and the two battle. As they both battle, Laiha meets up with Pega and the Alien Bud and she battles with the Sniper as well, but after a short battle, the Sniper is killed by a piece of flying debris from Geed and Pedanium Zetton's fight as well. Despite switching out to his Solid Burning form though, Geed can do very little against a Fusion Beast that contains Zetton and King Joe's abilities. During which, Kei even reveals that he envies Riku for being "chosen" by Belial to be his weapon to return his strength, despite all that the Alien Storm has done for his master, feeling that he deserves to be Belial's "favorite." Trying to prove each other wrong on their beliefs, Pedanium Zetton fires on Geed with its Pedanium Meteor attack, which Geed strikes back with his Strike Boost. The beam battle culminates between both of their powers until finally, a giant explosion occurs, turning Geed back into Riku, while Pedanium Zetton disappears as well. Once the smoke settles, Riku is gravely weakened from his fight while a weakened Kei stumbles into him and steals the Ultra Capsules from him. Before the Alien Storm can kill the boy though, Laiha confronts the Alien and both of them get into another sword fight. Despite being weakened though, Kei manages to fight off Laiha's efforts and disappears before she can gain the upper hand. The next day, a weakened Riku is seen slouching in pity that his battle with Pedanium Zetton caused so much destruction and yet he still couldn't stop the Fusion Beast. As for Kei, Ultraman Belial expresses his disappointment in his servant for not only attacking Geed but for also not procuing all of the Ulra Capsules as promised (during Kei and Laiha's swordfight, the alien lost the Ultraman Zero Capsule,) However, the evil ultra allows him to stay alive on the condition that he turn into Pedanium Zetton once more and cross-mutate with all the Ultra Capsules he'' has, lest he die by the hands of his own master. Despite his shock and hesitation in fear of what could happen to himself if he were to mutate with the capsules all at once, Kei reluctantly agrees to his master's orders and after shoving the Ultra Capsules into his chest, he is given an enormous power boost, and Pedanium Zetton returns, going berserk by destroy a city he is in, while Riku is left to watch on, unable to do anything without the assistance of the other Ultra Capsules. Meanwhile in space, Ultraman Zero discovers the source of how Belial and Kei can converse: A portal between dimensions. Knowing that Belial is on the other side, Zero heads into it, preparing to face his mortal enemy once more... Cast *''to be added *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *During Ultraman Geed and Pedanium Zetton's fight, there is a moment where the Fusion Beast's horns light up and some buildings are destroyed. However, there is no indication that Pedanium Zetton fired an attack of any sort. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes